hola Po
by master rodry
Summary: hola no la lenan es repetida
1. Chapter 1

kun fu panda

-capitulo 1 : sentimientos encontrados

-Habian pasado nueve meses desde que po y los cinco furiosos vencieron a shen,y estaban de regreso en el valle de la paz, mono ,mantis y grulla molestaban a tigresa y a po con lo del abrazo,pero tigresa se sentia rara desde que abrazo a po y el a ella.

-Era eran las 7:00 de la mañana en el valle de laz y como siempre el gong sono y todos salieron de sus habitaciones ecepto po.

-buenos dias maestro...-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo,pero el maestro chifu se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien.

-!panda!...despierta..-dijo el maestro mirando con enojo al panda recostado en su cama soñoliento.

-ah..hola..!buenos diaz maestro!-dijo el panda inclinandose asu maestro,pero pensaba que le tocaria un castigo y eso seria duro,pero cuando levanto su mirada vio a tigresa sonriendole.

-!po!-dijo el maestro golpeandolo con su palo aciendolo reaccionar ,pero po en su mente solo tenia a tigresa,hasta que sintio el dolor del palo del maestro.

-ah...perdon maestro..estaba pensando-dijo el panda sonriendo viendo a tigresa

-!po! concentrate...como te levantaste tarde bajaras y subiras las escaleras 10 veces con supervicion de la maestra tigresa-dijo chifu ,pero el maestro chifu no se dio cuenta de que po sonrio al escuchar la ultima parte

-si maestro..-dijo el panda pensando que en su castigo no estaria solo sino acompañado

-!bien!..estudiantes continuen con su entrenamiento..ecepto tu tigresa ya sabes que debes hacer-dijo el maestro mientras salia a entrenar dejando solos a po y a tigresa

-wau..que duro castigo me dio el maestro ¿no?-dijo el volteandose a ver a tigresa

-no,yo digo que te dio un castigo justo..eso te paso porque te levantas tarde-dijo tigresa con una sonrisa burlona

-si claro como tu te levantas tempreno..no recibes ni un castigo-dijo el panda decepcionado

-te equivocas..yo recivi un castigo mas duro que el tuyo por saltarme un poco..solo..por..mi pasado-dijo tigresa un poco triste

-oh lo siento-dijo el panda un poco culpable

-no te preocupes...bueno si quieres librate de ese catigo esmpieza ya-dijo tigresa sonriendole a panda

-claro...despues de comer-dijo el panda dirijiendose ala cocina peor tigresa lo detubo y le dijo

-!po! hablo enserio tienes que empezar ya -dijo tigresa

-ok...vamos-dijo el panda saliendo a las escaleras del palacio de jade

cuando se llego la noche po llego tan cansado que apenas pudo cocinar la cena cuando todos se fueron a dormir po y tigresa se fueron al ultimo ablalaron de que haria po para levantarse tempreno y que tenga otro castigo

-po..-dijo tigresa

-que tigresa ¿pasa algo?-dijo el panda mirando a tigresa

-no pasa nada..pero creo que me levantare temprano,.. para levantarte y no recivas otro castigo-dijo tigresa sin mirar alos ojos al panda

-tigresa no tienes que hacerlo enserio ..no me inporta si recibo otro castigo -dijo el panda mostrandole una sonrisa.

-ok como quieras-dijo tigresa entrando asu habitacion se po la agarro del brazo antes de que entrara

-buenas noches tigresa-dijo po dandole un beso en la mejilla

-buenas noches - tigresa tambien le dio un beso pero no en la mejilla sino en los labios

despues del beso tigresa le mostro una sonrisa y entro a su habitacion dejando solo y sorprendido al panda

-que paso-pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo y se fueron a dormir mostrando una sonrisa

continuara...

-buneo amigos espero que les guste mi historia,se que hay muchas faltas de ortografia peor espero sus criticas y sigan leyendo


	2. Chapter 2

kun fu panda

-capitulo 1 : sentimientos encontrados

-Habian pasado nueve meses desde que po y los cinco furiosos vencieron a shen,y estaban de regreso en el valle de la paz, mono ,mantis y grulla molestaban a tigresa y a po con lo del abrazo,pero tigresa se sentia rara desde que abrazo a po y el a ella.

-Era eran las 7:00 de la mañana en el valle de laz y como siempre el gong sono y todos salieron de sus habitaciones ecepto po.

-buenos dias maestro...-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo,pero el maestro chifu se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien.

-!panda!...despierta..-dijo el maestro mirando con enojo al panda recostado en su cama soñoliento.

-ah..hola..!buenos diaz maestro!-dijo el panda inclinandose asu maestro,pero pensaba que le tocaria un castigo y eso seria duro,pero cuando levanto su mirada vio a tigresa sonriendole.

-!po!-dijo el maestro golpeandolo con su palo aciendolo reaccionar ,pero po en su mente solo tenia a tigresa,hasta que sintio el dolor del palo del maestro.

-ah...perdon maestro..estaba pensando-dijo el panda sonriendo viendo a tigresa

-!po! concentrate...como te levantaste tarde bajaras y subiras las escaleras 10 veces con supervicion de la maestra tigresa-dijo chifu ,pero el maestro chifu no se dio cuenta de que po sonrio al escuchar la ultima parte

-si maestro..-dijo el panda pensando que en su castigo no estaria solo sino acompañado

-!bien!..estudiantes continuen con su entrenamiento..ecepto tu tigresa ya sabes que debes hacer-dijo el maestro mientras salia a entrenar dejando solos a po y a tigresa

-wau..que duro castigo me dio el maestro ¿no?-dijo el volteandose a ver a tigresa

-no,yo digo que te dio un castigo justo..eso te paso porque te levantas tarde-dijo tigresa con una sonrisa burlona

-si claro como tu te levantas tempreno..no recibes ni un castigo-dijo el panda decepcionado

-te equivocas..yo recivi un castigo mas duro que el tuyo por saltarme un poco..solo..por..mi pasado-dijo tigresa un poco triste

-oh lo siento-dijo el panda un poco culpable

-no te preocupes...bueno si quieres librate de ese catigo esmpieza ya-dijo tigresa sonriendole a panda

-claro...despues de comer-dijo el panda dirijiendose ala cocina peor tigresa lo detubo y le dijo

-!po! hablo enserio tienes que empezar ya -dijo tigresa

-ok...vamos-dijo el panda saliendo a las escaleras del palacio de jade

cuando se llego la noche po llego tan cansado que apenas pudo cocinar la cena cuando todos se fueron a dormir po y tigresa se fueron al ultimo ablalaron de que haria po para levantarse tempreno y que tenga otro castigo

-po..-dijo tigresa

-que tigresa ¿pasa algo?-dijo el panda mirando a tigresa

-no pasa nada..pero creo que me levantare temprano,.. para levantarte y no recivas otro castigo-dijo tigresa sin mirar alos ojos al panda

-tigresa no tienes que hacerlo enserio ..no me inporta si recibo otro castigo -dijo el panda mostrandole una sonrisa.

-ok como quieras-dijo tigresa entrando asu habitacion se po la agarro del brazo antes de que entrara

-buenas noches tigresa-dijo po dandole un beso en la mejilla

-buenas noches - tigresa tambien le dio un beso pero no en la mejilla sino en los labios

despues del beso tigresa le mostro una sonrisa y entro a su habitacion dejando solo y sorprendido al panda

-que paso-pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo y se fueron a dormir mostrando una sonrisa

continuara...

-buneo amigos espero que les guste mi historia,se que hay muchas faltas de ortografia peor espero sus criticas y sigan leyendo


	3. Chapter 3

kun fu panda

-capitulo 1 : sentimientos encontrados

-Habian pasado nueve meses desde que po y los cinco furiosos vencieron a shen,y estaban de regreso en el valle de la paz, mono ,mantis y grulla molestaban a tigresa y a po con lo del abrazo,pero tigresa se sentia rara desde que abrazo a po y el a ella.

-Era eran las 7:00 de la mañana en el valle de laz y como siempre el gong sono y todos salieron de sus habitaciones ecepto po.

-buenos dias maestro...-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo,pero el maestro chifu se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien.

-!panda!...despierta..-dijo el maestro mirando con enojo al panda recostado en su cama soñoliento.

-ah..hola..!buenos diaz maestro!-dijo el panda inclinandose asu maestro,pero pensaba que le tocaria un castigo y eso seria duro,pero cuando levanto su mirada vio a tigresa sonriendole.

-!po!-dijo el maestro golpeandolo con su palo aciendolo reaccionar ,pero po en su mente solo tenia a tigresa,hasta que sintio el dolor del palo del maestro.

-ah...perdon maestro..estaba pensando-dijo el panda sonriendo viendo a tigresa

-!po! concentrate...como te levantaste tarde bajaras y subiras las escaleras 10 veces con supervicion de la maestra tigresa-dijo chifu ,pero el maestro chifu no se dio cuenta de que po sonrio al escuchar la ultima parte

-si maestro..-dijo el panda pensando que en su castigo no estaria solo sino acompañado

-!bien!..estudiantes continuen con su entrenamiento..ecepto tu tigresa ya sabes que debes hacer-dijo el maestro mientras salia a entrenar dejando solos a po y a tigresa

-wau..que duro castigo me dio el maestro ¿no?-dijo el volteandose a ver a tigresa

-no,yo digo que te dio un castigo justo..eso te paso porque te levantas tarde-dijo tigresa con una sonrisa burlona

-si claro como tu te levantas tempreno..no recibes ni un castigo-dijo el panda decepcionado

-te equivocas..yo recivi un castigo mas duro que el tuyo por saltarme un poco..solo..por..mi pasado-dijo tigresa un poco triste

-oh lo siento-dijo el panda un poco culpable

-no te preocupes...bueno si quieres librate de ese catigo esmpieza ya-dijo tigresa sonriendole a panda

-claro...despues de comer-dijo el panda dirijiendose ala cocina peor tigresa lo detubo y le dijo

-!po! hablo enserio tienes que empezar ya -dijo tigresa

-ok...vamos-dijo el panda saliendo a las escaleras del palacio de jade

cuando se llego la noche po llego tan cansado que apenas pudo cocinar la cena cuando todos se fueron a dormir po y tigresa se fueron al ultimo ablalaron de que haria po para levantarse tempreno y que tenga otro castigo

-po..-dijo tigresa

-que tigresa ¿pasa algo?-dijo el panda mirando a tigresa

-no pasa nada..pero creo que me levantare temprano,.. para levantarte y no recivas otro castigo-dijo tigresa sin mirar alos ojos al panda

-tigresa no tienes que hacerlo enserio ..no me inporta si recibo otro castigo -dijo el panda mostrandole una sonrisa.

-ok como quieras-dijo tigresa entrando asu habitacion se po la agarro del brazo antes de que entrara

-buenas noches tigresa-dijo po dandole un beso en la mejilla

-buenas noches - tigresa tambien le dio un beso pero no en la mejilla sino en los labios

despues del beso tigresa le mostro una sonrisa y entro a su habitacion dejando solo y sorprendido al panda

-que paso-pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo y se fueron a dormir mostrando una sonrisa

continuara...

-buneo amigos espero que les guste mi historia,se que hay muchas faltas de ortografia peor espero sus criticas y sigan leyendo


	4. Chapter 4

kun fu panda

-capitulo 1 : sentimientos encontrados

-Habian pasado nueve meses desde que po y los cinco furiosos vencieron a shen,y estaban de regreso en el valle de la paz, mono ,mantis y grulla molestaban a tigresa y a po con lo del abrazo,pero tigresa se sentia rara desde que abrazo a po y el a ella.

-Era eran las 7:00 de la mañana en el valle de laz y como siempre el gong sono y todos salieron de sus habitaciones ecepto po.

-buenos dias maestro...-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo,pero el maestro chifu se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien.

-!panda!...despierta..-dijo el maestro mirando con enojo al panda recostado en su cama soñoliento.

-ah..hola..!buenos diaz maestro!-dijo el panda inclinandose asu maestro,pero pensaba que le tocaria un castigo y eso seria duro,pero cuando levanto su mirada vio a tigresa sonriendole.

-!po!-dijo el maestro golpeandolo con su palo aciendolo reaccionar ,pero po en su mente solo tenia a tigresa,hasta que sintio el dolor del palo del maestro.

-ah...perdon maestro..estaba pensando-dijo el panda sonriendo viendo a tigresa

-!po! concentrate...como te levantaste tarde bajaras y subiras las escaleras 10 veces con supervicion de la maestra tigresa-dijo chifu ,pero el maestro chifu no se dio cuenta de que po sonrio al escuchar la ultima parte

-si maestro..-dijo el panda pensando que en su castigo no estaria solo sino acompañado

-!bien!..estudiantes continuen con su entrenamiento..ecepto tu tigresa ya sabes que debes hacer-dijo el maestro mientras salia a entrenar dejando solos a po y a tigresa

-wau..que duro castigo me dio el maestro ¿no?-dijo el volteandose a ver a tigresa

-no,yo digo que te dio un castigo justo..eso te paso porque te levantas tarde-dijo tigresa con una sonrisa burlona

-si claro como tu te levantas tempreno..no recibes ni un castigo-dijo el panda decepcionado

-te equivocas..yo recivi un castigo mas duro que el tuyo por saltarme un poco..solo..por..mi pasado-dijo tigresa un poco triste

-oh lo siento-dijo el panda un poco culpable

-no te preocupes...bueno si quieres librate de ese catigo esmpieza ya-dijo tigresa sonriendole a panda

-claro...despues de comer-dijo el panda dirijiendose ala cocina peor tigresa lo detubo y le dijo

-!po! hablo enserio tienes que empezar ya -dijo tigresa

-ok...vamos-dijo el panda saliendo a las escaleras del palacio de jade

cuando se llego la noche po llego tan cansado que apenas pudo cocinar la cena cuando todos se fueron a dormir po y tigresa se fueron al ultimo ablalaron de que haria po para levantarse tempreno y que tenga otro castigo

-po..-dijo tigresa

-que tigresa ¿pasa algo?-dijo el panda mirando a tigresa

-no pasa nada..pero creo que me levantare temprano,.. para levantarte y no recivas otro castigo-dijo tigresa sin mirar alos ojos al panda

-tigresa no tienes que hacerlo enserio ..no me inporta si recibo otro castigo -dijo el panda mostrandole una sonrisa.

-ok como quieras-dijo tigresa entrando asu habitacion se po la agarro del brazo antes de que entrara

-buenas noches tigresa-dijo po dandole un beso en la mejilla

-buenas noches - tigresa tambien le dio un beso pero no en la mejilla sino en los labios

despues del beso tigresa le mostro una sonrisa y entro a su habitacion dejando solo y sorprendido al panda

-que paso-pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo y se fueron a dormir mostrando una sonrisa

continuara...

-buneo amigos espero que les guste mi historia,se que hay muchas faltas de ortografia peor espero sus criticas y sigan leyendo


	5. Chapter 5

kun fu panda

-capitulo 1 : sentimientos encontrados

-Habian pasado nueve meses desde que po y los cinco furiosos vencieron a shen,y estaban de regreso en el valle de la paz, mono ,mantis y grulla molestaban a tigresa y a po con lo del abrazo,pero tigresa se sentia rara desde que abrazo a po y el a ella.

-Era eran las 7:00 de la mañana en el valle de laz y como siempre el gong sono y todos salieron de sus habitaciones ecepto po.

-buenos dias maestro...-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo,pero el maestro chifu se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien.

-!panda!...despierta..-dijo el maestro mirando con enojo al panda recostado en su cama soñoliento.

-ah..hola..!buenos diaz maestro!-dijo el panda inclinandose asu maestro,pero pensaba que le tocaria un castigo y eso seria duro,pero cuando levanto su mirada vio a tigresa sonriendole.

-!po!-dijo el maestro golpeandolo con su palo aciendolo reaccionar ,pero po en su mente solo tenia a tigresa,hasta que sintio el dolor del palo del maestro.

-ah...perdon maestro..estaba pensando-dijo el panda sonriendo viendo a tigresa

-!po! concentrate...como te levantaste tarde bajaras y subiras las escaleras 10 veces con supervicion de la maestra tigresa-dijo chifu ,pero el maestro chifu no se dio cuenta de que po sonrio al escuchar la ultima parte

-si maestro..-dijo el panda pensando que en su castigo no estaria solo sino acompañado

-!bien!..estudiantes continuen con su entrenamiento..ecepto tu tigresa ya sabes que debes hacer-dijo el maestro mientras salia a entrenar dejando solos a po y a tigresa

-wau..que duro castigo me dio el maestro ¿no?-dijo el volteandose a ver a tigresa

-no,yo digo que te dio un castigo justo..eso te paso porque te levantas tarde-dijo tigresa con una sonrisa burlona

-si claro como tu te levantas tempreno..no recibes ni un castigo-dijo el panda decepcionado

-te equivocas..yo recivi un castigo mas duro que el tuyo por saltarme un poco..solo..por..mi pasado-dijo tigresa un poco triste

-oh lo siento-dijo el panda un poco culpable

-no te preocupes...bueno si quieres librate de ese catigo esmpieza ya-dijo tigresa sonriendole a panda

-claro...despues de comer-dijo el panda dirijiendose ala cocina peor tigresa lo detubo y le dijo

-!po! hablo enserio tienes que empezar ya -dijo tigresa

-ok...vamos-dijo el panda saliendo a las escaleras del palacio de jade

cuando se llego la noche po llego tan cansado que apenas pudo cocinar la cena cuando todos se fueron a dormir po y tigresa se fueron al ultimo ablalaron de que haria po para levantarse tempreno y que tenga otro castigo

-po..-dijo tigresa

-que tigresa ¿pasa algo?-dijo el panda mirando a tigresa

-no pasa nada..pero creo que me levantare temprano,.. para levantarte y no recivas otro castigo-dijo tigresa sin mirar alos ojos al panda

-tigresa no tienes que hacerlo enserio ..no me inporta si recibo otro castigo -dijo el panda mostrandole una sonrisa.

-ok como quieras-dijo tigresa entrando asu habitacion se po la agarro del brazo antes de que entrara

-buenas noches tigresa-dijo po dandole un beso en la mejilla

-buenas noches - tigresa tambien le dio un beso pero no en la mejilla sino en los labios

despues del beso tigresa le mostro una sonrisa y entro a su habitacion dejando solo y sorprendido al panda

-que paso-pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo y se fueron a dormir mostrando una sonrisa

continuara...

-buneo amigos espero que les guste mi historia,se que hay muchas faltas de ortografia peor espero sus criticas y sigan leyendo


	6. Chapter 6

kun fu panda

-capitulo 1 : sentimientos encontrados

-Habian pasado nueve meses desde que po y los cinco furiosos vencieron a shen,y estaban de regreso en el valle de la paz, mono ,mantis y grulla molestaban a tigresa y a po con lo del abrazo,pero tigresa se sentia rara desde que abrazo a po y el a ella.

-Era eran las 7:00 de la mañana en el valle de laz y como siempre el gong sono y todos salieron de sus habitaciones ecepto po.

-buenos dias maestro...-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo,pero el maestro chifu se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien.

-!panda!...despierta..-dijo el maestro mirando con enojo al panda recostado en su cama soñoliento.

-ah..hola..!buenos diaz maestro!-dijo el panda inclinandose asu maestro,pero pensaba que le tocaria un castigo y eso seria duro,pero cuando levanto su mirada vio a tigresa sonriendole.

-!po!-dijo el maestro golpeandolo con su palo aciendolo reaccionar ,pero po en su mente solo tenia a tigresa,hasta que sintio el dolor del palo del maestro.

-ah...perdon maestro..estaba pensando-dijo el panda sonriendo viendo a tigresa

-!po! concentrate...como te levantaste tarde bajaras y subiras las escaleras 10 veces con supervicion de la maestra tigresa-dijo chifu ,pero el maestro chifu no se dio cuenta de que po sonrio al escuchar la ultima parte

-si maestro..-dijo el panda pensando que en su castigo no estaria solo sino acompañado

-!bien!..estudiantes continuen con su entrenamiento..ecepto tu tigresa ya sabes que debes hacer-dijo el maestro mientras salia a entrenar dejando solos a po y a tigresa

-wau..que duro castigo me dio el maestro ¿no?-dijo el volteandose a ver a tigresa

-no,yo digo que te dio un castigo justo..eso te paso porque te levantas tarde-dijo tigresa con una sonrisa burlona

-si claro como tu te levantas tempreno..no recibes ni un castigo-dijo el panda decepcionado

-te equivocas..yo recivi un castigo mas duro que el tuyo por saltarme un poco..solo..por..mi pasado-dijo tigresa un poco triste

-oh lo siento-dijo el panda un poco culpable

-no te preocupes...bueno si quieres librate de ese catigo esmpieza ya-dijo tigresa sonriendole a panda

-claro...despues de comer-dijo el panda dirijiendose ala cocina peor tigresa lo detubo y le dijo

-!po! hablo enserio tienes que empezar ya -dijo tigresa

-ok...vamos-dijo el panda saliendo a las escaleras del palacio de jade

cuando se llego la noche po llego tan cansado que apenas pudo cocinar la cena cuando todos se fueron a dormir po y tigresa se fueron al ultimo ablalaron de que haria po para levantarse tempreno y que tenga otro castigo

-po..-dijo tigresa

-que tigresa ¿pasa algo?-dijo el panda mirando a tigresa

-no pasa nada..pero creo que me levantare temprano,.. para levantarte y no recivas otro castigo-dijo tigresa sin mirar alos ojos al panda

-tigresa no tienes que hacerlo enserio ..no me inporta si recibo otro castigo -dijo el panda mostrandole una sonrisa.

-ok como quieras-dijo tigresa entrando asu habitacion se po la agarro del brazo antes de que entrara

-buenas noches tigresa-dijo po dandole un beso en la mejilla

-buenas noches - tigresa tambien le dio un beso pero no en la mejilla sino en los labios

despues del beso tigresa le mostro una sonrisa y entro a su habitacion dejando solo y sorprendido al panda

-que paso-pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo y se fueron a dormir mostrando una sonrisa

continuara...

-buneo amigos espero que les guste mi historia,se que hay muchas faltas de ortografia peor espero sus criticas y sigan leyendo mi historia


End file.
